The Relationships Of Scorpion
by Nila Silvertone
Summary: Hi. So this is my first story. Yeah! I hope you like it. I just love Scorpion so much. I find it beautiful how the relationships come together in the series and so I have decided to write a story for my favorite ship in the series... Waige. All characters belong to CBS.
1. Day One: Part One

Walter's POV:

It was another luminescent morning as I got out of bed. The sun was shining directly through my bedroom window. The beam illuminated a photograph of Paige and, her nine-year-old son, Ralph at the park. I took them there once after the team finished a particularly difficult case. I remember that day. It was bright and sunny, just like today...

*Flashback*

"Hey, Paige. So, um, there is this park down the street from the garage. It is only 5.3 miles away. And I was thinking. Maybe Ralph would like to go and there is even an ice cream shop close by; we could go there afterwards?"

"Sure, Walter. I think he would love that."

"Great. I'll just go get the car."

*End Flashback*

As I got dressed and ready for the day and for the new case Cabe was bound to bring in, I noticed my thought traveling back to Paige and Ralph. At first I thought nothing of it. But it slowly got more and more frequent. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Life was never the same since I met Paige and Ralph. I remember the first time I saw her and Ralph. He was setting up his makeshift chess board. Paige came over and told him to stop but I saw she didn't really enforce her words. When I finished fixing the restaurant's wireless I went over to him. I played a couple moves until Paige came over to ask if I needed anything. I remember it all.

When I walked downstairs Paige was already here along with Toby, Happy, and Sylvester. The only ones missing from our little cyclone were Cabe and Ralph, who was probably at school already.

"Good Morning, everyone."

"Howdy," replied Toby, who was halfheartedly reading a book I had seen him read at least four times before.

"Hey," grunted Happy, as she was immersed in a mechanical project.

"Hi," says Sylvester, looking up from a Sudoku puzzle.

"Hello," said Paige, as she turned to hand me some paperwork.

As Paige hands me the papers our hands touch and I feel my heart rate quicken. _Strange. It has never done that before._ Once more my mind is drawn to thoughts of her. Her hair, her smell, and her eyes. I stop myself. _Since when did I care about someone's appearance?_ I am reminded of the time I hacked into the hospital security footage so I could witness our kiss.

"Hey, geniuses! Can't any of you answer a phone around here?! I have been calling for the past twenty minutes!," Cabe yells as he storms into the garage.


	2. Day One: The Case

Paige's POV:

"We have a problem. One of our undercover operatives in East Asia was murdered last night.," Cabe said, as we gathered around the table.

He continued, "We have reason to believe his location was leaked to a drug cartel in that region by someone on the inside. We were able to intercept a communication string that we believe links the killer to our inside man. However, it is heavily encrypted."

"Why can't the FBI or the CIA decrypt the messages?," I ask

"Because they don't know who the mole is, so they can't use their own men," Toby interjects.

"Oh," I sighed.

"That's right. Now get your brains started on fixing this problem," Cabe says.

"Finished," yells Sylvester, after about ten minutes.

"It looks like a letter of sorts. 'I can't wait to see you... Can't bear to be apart... Love you so much... Love, B-O-O'," Sylvester haltingly reads out.

"Wonder what the 'B-O-O' at the end means?," says Walter.

"Base of Operations," suggests Cabe.

"Blown Open Organization," states Toby.

"What about 'boo' like a pet name?," I ask.

"No no. That is not likely. It isn't the spy thing to do," retorts Toby.

"Okay Then. What do you think?," I mutter.

"What's this?," Walter says, as he points to the laptop screen.

"It looks like some kind of identifier coding. Give me a sec," replies Sylvester.

"Yep. This says that the message came from the IP address of the murdered operative," Walter states.

"But, what does that mean then? The operative arranged his own murder?," Cabe asks.

"We don't know but there is definitely something fishy going on in our beloved governmental agency," quips Toby.

"Let's figure out all we can on the murdered operative. Then we can see if anything ties him to someone here who could have been communicating with him. Toby, Background check; anything about family ties. Sylvester, Finances. How was he doing with his bills? Let's see what we can find out.," says Walter assigning each member a job.

I find myself watching Walter constantly. I have never noticed how handsome he looks when he is giving orders. He is so in his element that I can see the spark in his eyes. It is captivating. _Wait... what am I thinking? And where did those thoughts come from? So strange that I can't seem to get him out of my head lately._

"Okay. Background check on the financial side of Johnathon's life was pretty clean. A few late rent payments but nothing out of the ordinary," Sylvester declares from his desk.

"Ooooh! But I have something!," Toby shouts, "He is a family man. He's got a wife, Abigail, and three kids here in the States. And as the icing on the cake, Abigail works for Interpol. Something tells me we should look into the wife and see if she knows what has happened."

"Then let's go!," shouts Cabe as we head to the cars.

-000000000-

When we arrived at Interpol the woman at the desk was not very pleased to find out that Homeland wanted to see one of their agents. Once Cabe "persuaded" her, she sent a message to Abigail, asking for her to come to the lobby.

"How can I help you?," Abigail asked once she had shown us to a conference room down the hallway. Walter sat down and the rest of the team took the cue.

"Actually, we have some bad news for you. Your husband, Johnathon, was killed sometime last night.," Toby says.

"Oh my word! I had no idea. I knew he was somewhere in East Asia. But... Oh I can't believe this is happening. Johnathon was always so careful. Why...? Do you know who did this to my husband?," she says rather hurriedly, while slumping down in her chair.

"No, we were wondering if you had any idea as to his whereabouts, since you work for Interpol and all," Cabe declares.

"I'm sorry, but no. I was told that I would put him at risk if I knew his location. So I was never told and I never tried to find out," Abigail replies.

"Well it was worth a shot," Toby sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. Would you let me know if anything turns up?," Abigail asks.

"Of course we will. And I am so sorry for your loss," I say, taking her hand.

"We'll get out of your hair now," Cabe said as he ushered us out the door.

-000000000-

When we arrived back at the garage Toby made a comment, "You know, she did not seem very sincere about her husband."

"What," I exclaimed, "How can you say that? She was obviously distraught."

"Yes. A little too much I think," Toby counters, "She seemed to know just what would make her seem like the distraught and heartbroken mother that she wanted us to think she was."

"How can you be so callous? She just lost her husband and now has to raise her children alone," I yell back at him, as I stormed off to the kitchen.

A short time later Walter comes back to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?," he asks.

 _Awww. How sweet. Wait... Pull it together Dineen. "_ I'm fine. I just feel awful for Abigail. I mean having to raise her children and having to work her job as well. I just know how hard that can be and it makes me mad when Toby looks down on her because he thinks she didn't look sincere enough. Maybe she just felt like she needed to hold it together because she was at work?" _I didn't mean to rant but I just felt so bad for this poor woman who just lost her husband. It reminds me of when I knew I would have to raise Ralph on my own._

"It will be alright. Interpol only recruits the best of the best. She will be able to handle herself. And I am here so you don't have to worry about Ralph anymore. I'll Help you anyway I can," said Walter, catching me off guard.

 _What was that? 'I'm here to help you with Ralph.' Where did that come from? Maybe he isn't as uncaring as I thought._

After a few minutes of silence Walter pulls me back to reality, "We should probably get back to the team."

"You're probably right," I reply.

As we walk back into the main room, everyone hurried away from Sylvester's desk and found something to occupy themselves with. I walked up to Sylvester's desk with Walter trailing a short distance behind me. As I stare down at Sylvester, who probably wanted to be anywhere but here. I sweetly asked him, "Sylvester? Why won't you make eye contact with me?"

"Because I feel guilty about eavesdropping on your's and Walter's conversation," he squeaked.

I glance back at Walter and he kind of half smiles at me.

"It was Toby's idea," Happy exclaims from across the garage.

"You guys fold quicker than a card table," protests Toby, "You were just back there for so long..."

"Really? How long?," I ask.

"15.287 minutes," interjects Sylvester.

I glanced at Walter again, but he just shrugged and went back to reading some papers on his desk. _He knew how that would make the team suspicious. Yet he risked it to comfort me? Wow._

I turned back to Sylvester, "Stop letting Toby corrupt you," I said as I turned to go back to my desk.

-000000000-

After we had all worked silently for a while, Walter told us to go home and get some rest. I couldn't help it. I was more than happy to go, because I was exhausted and I still needed to pick up Ralph, but I still had some work to do and Ralph was not out of school yet. We all said our goodbyes and good nights. Then I started to clean up my desk. As I was putting some papers away Walter came up to me. I looked up and realized that we were the only ones in the garage.

"Doing some late night cleaning," Walter asked.

"Sort of. I was just tidying up so I would have room to do paperwork. Oh no! Ralph! I forgot. I still need to pick him up from school... Which ended an hour ago. Ugg," I replied.

"Well, I could pick up Ralph for you so you can finish," he offered.

"That's sweet, Walter. If you could bring Ralph back here I would really appreciate it. Thank you," I replied, while gazing into his deep, brown eyes and feeling very grateful.

As he left to go pick up Ralph, all I could do was berate myself for forgetting about Ralph. _I mean what kind of mother forgets her own child? A BAD one that's for sure. I know I was exhausted but that is no excuse. That was unacceptable. I just hope it never happens will Ralph think? His own mother forgot about him. He must feel so awful. What if he distances himself again? We were making so much progress connecting... And it would be all my fault._ I was still sitting at my desk when Walter came back with Ralph. I jumped up and ran to Ralph's side and gave him a giant hug.

"I am so sorry, Ralph. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry," I cried.

"It's okay, mom. Walter told me you were really tired," he replied.

I shot a glance at Walter. He just smiled and shrugged. "Thank you for being so understanding, Ralph," I told him, "But I still have some work to do. Do you mind sitting on the couch and reading or something while I finish? Then we can go to Kovelski's for dinner.

"Okay," he sighed.

I went back to work and when I looked up at Ralph again, Walter was reading him a RoboSpy book. I smiled to myself and went back to work. When I finished I noticed Ralph was leaning into Walter's arm as they read their book. He looked so content that I decided to leave them be and just bring dinner back here for us. So I wrote a note for Walter, explaining where I was going and ducked out the back door.

-000000000-

When I got back to the garage Walter and Ralph were working on a coding project. _I hope he doesn't take Ralph out to the Dark Web again._

"Hey guys! I've got food," I yelled out as I walking into the room.

The boys look up from their project and I hear Walter whisper, "See. I told you she would be back."

We all ate and by then it was almost ten o'clock. "We should get home. Thanks for everything, Walter," I said as I was helping Ralph clean up some dishes.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Walter replied as I ushered Ralph out the door.


	3. Day Two: The Case Continues

Walter's POV:

I woke up on the couch holding a RoboSpy book. _What? Why am I down here?_ Then yesterday came rushing back.

*Flashback*

 _'I will help with Ralph any way I can.'_

 _'15.287 minutes.'_

 _'Oh no! I still have to pick up Ralph.'_

 _'I could pick him up so you can finish.'_

I was happy to pick up Ralph. When I got to the school Ralph was waiting patiently. However, he looked rather forlorn.

"Hey, Ralph," I said when I walked up to him.

"Hi, Walter," he replied.

"Um, so your mom was really tired after today's case so she sent me to pick you up," I said, trying to excuse her absence.

"Oh. Okay," he sighed.

"Come on, pal. Let's go see her. She is at the garage working," I said, helping him into the car.

-0000000000-

When we got to the garage Paige ran from her desk to Ralph and wrapped him in an embrace.

"I am so sorry, Ralph. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It's okay, mom. Walter told me you were really tired," he replied.

Paige glanced at me. I just smiled and shrugged.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Ralph," she told him, "But I still have some work to do. Do you mind sitting on the couch and reading or something while I finish? Then we can go to Kovelski's for dinner.

"Okay," he sighed.

As she went back to work, I started reading him a RoboSpy book. When we finished reading Paige was gone. I found a note addressed to me:

-0000000000-

When Ralph saw the note he became distant.

"Hey, Pal. She will be back. Don't worry," I quickly said.

"Yeah, Okay," Ralph replied.

"Hey, Lets work on some coding. What do you think?," I asked.

"Sure," he agreed.

-0000000000-

After a while Ralph just became more and more restless. "When do you think she will be back?," he asked.

"Soon, buddy. Soon," I replied.

-0000000000-

"Hey guys! I have food," Paige yelled as she walked into the room.

It broke us away from our project, but to be honest we weren't really focused on our work. Ralph let out and involuntary sigh when he saw Paige come through the door. I leaned over and whispered to him, "See. I told you she would be back."

We ate and then Paige and Ralph left for home.

*End of Flashback*

As I got ready for the day, my thoughts kept running over everything that happened yesterday and how they might have impacted how life was going to go today. I ran every possible scenario over in my brain. Unfortunately, there was no way I was going to be able to decide which one would happen. So I had to get ready for the day and make the best of whatever came my way.

When I finally walked downstairs again everyone was there except for Cabe. "Good morning, everyone," I said as I walked down the stairs.

Happy was too engrossed in her project to respond. However, Toby was rambling on and on about some strange guy he beat in poker last night. Sylvester replied with his usual, "Hi, Walter," and went back to his math puzzle. Paige, however, walked up to me and gave me a cup of hazelnut flavored coffee.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's nothing. It's the least I could do after last night. Thanks again, Walter," she countered.

"You are welcome," I responded.

We did not have to wait long before Cabe came bursting in with new information on the case. He had used his influence to get a hold of Ms. Abigail's E-Mail history. We were going to go through it all today and see if Toby's hunch was correct; if she really did know something about her husband's death.

"Okay, team. Let's get started on this list of E-Mails. Let's hope we find something in here that leads us to Johnathon's killer," Cabe shouts as I hand out a stack to Sylvester, Toby, and myself.

-0000000000-

"Hey, I think I've got something here," Sylvester exclaims, after a couple hours of pouring over the E-Mail lists.

"What'd you find, kid?," Cabe asked.


End file.
